


所问非人

by yuexiamian



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuexiamian/pseuds/yuexiamian
Summary: 所以这个问题我为什么要问他？





	1. 路人视角

**Author's Note:**

> *RPS 圈地自萌 不升真人  
> *知乎体系列，吐槽风  
> *第一篇，路人视角

主题：有没有什么情况让你产生了“这个问题我怎么就问他了”这种疑问？

如题，题主前几天问一个学长该给女朋友买什么礼物，结果学长回答我说“你给她买几本练习册督促她好好学习吧”，遂产生此生无可恋的疑问，想看看大家都有什么好答案。说出来大家一起开心开心。

13，647关注  
2，210评论

用户  
他穿金色好帅呀

emm不想谢邀。情敌邀的我，再见。

虽然那件事过去很多年了，我和情敌关系也基本可以算是朋友了，这么扎心地邀请我还真的是让我……有点一言难尽。

好吧我要说个挺长的故事，我是男性，我憧憬的对象是男性，我憧憬对象的对象也是男性，觉得雷的可以撤了，你骂我和他们我就揍你。

我是一个来自J国的运动员，项目很小众我再一厚码你们肯定猜不出来，所以别扒了。至于我为什么会写中文，一会儿讲。我喜欢的人（叫他T吧）还有我情敌（叫Y）都是同项目的我的前辈，我十岁刚出道的时候T刚进阶（当然了这是非常不专业的讲法），Y处于他自己和世界的巅峰。

我现在都不后悔曾经和Y叫板，真的。敢和世界级大佬抢男人的人不多见了，你们要珍惜我。顺便说一句，T是中国人，Y和我一样来自J国。

我觉得这种狗血淋头的戏码肯定有很多人喜欢看，所以擅自多写了一些，希望大家看得开心吧。

我和T的初遇其实超级心酸的，就是那种我一见他就喜欢上了他，可是他根本不记得我的那种。当时我和他在同一个地方比赛，不过因为赛程安排不一样。他过几天才有比赛，那天是去看他们国家的后辈去的，我和他后辈年龄差不多嘛，当时正准备比赛。

那是我第一个国际比赛，我紧张死了，从卫生间出来就迷路了。我教练当时带着我的几个同期先去了，我自己英语非常糟糕，更不认识当地语言，连顺着路标走都做不到。我很绝望就站在卫生间门口，不知道准备室怎么走，来来往往都是步履匆匆的大选手，看起来没一个亚洲人，我都不敢拦住他们开口问路。

如果你猜T像踩着七彩祥云的仙女一样来救我的话，那么恭喜你猜对了。虽然他踩着的就是一双运动鞋而已。他半蹲下来轻声用英语问我是不是迷路了，声音像他本人一样暖暖软软的，我本来还没觉得有什么，结果他这么温柔地一问我，我立刻就感觉特别委屈，控制不住地开始掉金豆豆，一边说着我想去准备室可我找不到这些翻来覆去的话。

我当时蠢爆了说得是日语，好在他听懂了，然后不太熟练地蹦出几句日文说让我跟他走，一边说一边拿了包纸巾给我擦眼泪，还把他包上的一个跳跳虎拆下来送给我让我别怕。

对于早熟的我来说，要沦陷这些条件也就够了。

到门口的时候他接了一个电话就跑掉了，我还没来得及问他的名字。好在我认得他队服上写的CHINA，记得他的长相尤其是那颗虎牙，教练告诉了我他的名字。悄悄说他的名字就和他人一样暖洋洋的。

后来比完了赛之后我开始在各种网站上搜索他比赛的视频，把他从小到大每一场比赛什么的都看了。因为他的某项技术动作是全世界公认的教科书般漂亮，所以教练看我总看T的比赛视频也只当我是在学习技术动作，还夸我刻苦。

什么呀，我就只是在追星罢了。这算什么，始于颜值和人品，陷于比赛时的各种表现？

后来我也进阶（和上一个进阶一个意思）了，有机会和他一起比赛了，以为能多点说话的机会（我就特意为了这个学了五年多中文），结果我发现我还是插不上嘴。

不是他的队员，是我前辈Y。Y是T小时候就崇拜的人，T一路追着Y，到那会儿两个人已经比肩。T早好几年说过Y是外国选手里和他关系最好的，Y我早领教过，我精心收集的好多T的采访里都能看到Y夸他夸得没完没了，要不就是Y一直盯着T看。

他俩但凡是有能凑在一起的机会，绝对不会单溜。以及年龄介于Y和我之间的我们国家的S前辈告诉我，如果想找Y可是他不在自己宿舍，去找T十有八/九就能逮住了。

还是太年轻，我当时压根没多想。有一回有个活动，Y和T都去了，我是新秀，主办方也邀请了我。排练的时候我看着Y和T旁若无人打打闹闹，恶向胆边生做出了一件我能后悔到下辈子的事：我趁着T被S和G叫走闹去了，蹭到Y身边，跟他说——“Y前辈，您和T前辈关系好像很好。那能不能冒昧地问问您，T他有没有男朋友或者女朋友？”

呵呵。

我当时还想着说，明明各种敬语还有语音语调什么的都挺得体的，Y大佬为什么瞬间就脸黑了。他说：“还没有，不过就快了，男朋友。”

可笑我当时还以为他是在鼓励我。

活动结束的时候我觉得我再也忍不了了，T皮肤很白，那天穿着火红的演出服，领口开得也有些大，刚刚结束的时候他还有点喘，我就很冲动地在他去更衣室的路上拦住他然后超级大声地说“我喜欢你请问你愿意和我交往吗”。他愣住了没说话，估计是没想到，然后Y从后面追上来，笑眯眯地看着我说“不好意思哦T已经有男朋友了”。

老天爷啊我最怕他这幅表情。

然后T耳尖有点红了，我看到他悄悄拧了一下Y腰间的一小块肉。Y的表情扭曲了一下之后就又对我实行眼神杀，我要是再不明白我就是个棒槌了。

我就跑了呗，我又打不过Y。就算打得过又怎么样，T喜欢的是Y又不是我。后续的事情是几年之后瞎聊天的时候别的几个小运动员提起来的。

他们的原话是更衣室闹鬼，明明锁了里面却有声音。彼时已经释怀的我，脑子里唯有一句“你们可真大胆”而已。

1，576赞

交际花 评论回复  
我的老天不是吧？他们玩这么大的？？？  
他穿金色好帅呀 回复  
哎呀，只能说吃醋的Y可怕死了

unoUNO 评论回复  
辛苦你了，唉  
他穿金色好帅呀 回复  
没事S前辈，谁还没个年少轻狂的时候呢，我已经放下了

我爱甜甜甜甜爱我 评论回复  
你怎么给自己起了这么个昵称[王の凝视.jpg]  
他穿金色好帅呀 回复  
Y前辈，人已经是您的了，我连欣赏一下他的衣品都不可以了么？  
还有您的昵称也不怎么样吧，秀恩爱狂魔。  
我爱甜甜甜甜爱我 回复  
我这叫真实。羡慕就直说  
他穿金色好帅呀 回复  
我不羡慕了，就是祭奠一下自己已经逝去的青春和初恋

 

-TBC-


	2. 记者视角

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *RPS 圈地自萌 不升真人  
> *知乎体吐槽风  
> *第二篇，记者视角

主题：有没有什么情况让你产生了“这个问题我怎么就问他了”这种疑问？

如题，题主前几天问一个学长该给女朋友买什么礼物，结果学长回答我说“你给她买几本练习册督促她好好学习吧”，遂产生此生无可恋的疑问，想看看大家都有什么好答案。说出来大家一起开心开心。

13,647关注  
2,210评论

用户  
皮皮虾我们走

我是一个记者，前些日子去米国处理点事顺便看一个朋友，那天在刷这个问题的时候我笑出鸡叫然后她好奇，我就翻译给她听，她听完之后一定要写个回答并拜托我翻译成中文贴上来。她是米国的体育记者。

分割线下是我翻译的她的内容，尽量做到信达雅，大家关照。

\---

大家好呀我是一个米国记者，我觉得我必须得和你们吐槽一下这个事，因为故事主人公之一是你们国家的一个小可爱。我负责男子冬季项目的，主要就是哪有比赛去哪采访运动员，工作巨累狗粮管够。

嗯，在我还是个孩子的时候我是非常喜欢我们项目的，因为颜值。你看比如我们国家有个痞帅痞帅的N，有个笑起来很温柔的V，上一代的运动员里也有妖娆的R；比如樱花那边有个帅得很典雅很有气场的H，还有个总是面无表情但其实挺耐看的U；比如西班牙还有个高鼻梁深眼窝的深情的F。

但是。

这些都不是重点。你家这只T那是什么小可爱啊简直想抱在怀里揉揉揉好嘛！！他超软的。

咳好像还是跑题了。

嘛拐回来，我是个记者自然就要采访，那场让我记忆犹新的采访发生在几年前的秋天，当时H是第不知道多少回破纪录的冠军，T是刚刚出道就得了亚军并且还做了火星级别难度动作的新人，多好的巅峰时期的王者和新人挑战者的关系。

我就问H，以后有什么打算。

然后场面其实很尴尬，冠军先生用很慢的语速和特别低的几乎是呓语的声音一直在用母语断断续续说了大概五分钟，而且听起来像是没有准备过这个问题或者准备了但是答案临时有变。反正我也听不懂啊，我就愣着。

中间当然发生了很多事啊但我其实一直在看T。那是我第一次见到他，他就规规矩矩坐在那，不怎么动也不怎么喝水，我满脑子都只有一句话：这个小家伙儿真的不是15岁吗他怎么可能有18岁啊？

翻译翻H大佬的话又用了五分多钟，然后主办方告诉我们见面会时间到了。

我很绝望。我还没有跟那个T小哥哥讲话！所以我这个问题为什么要抛给大佬，要是抛给T或者另一位选手说不定还能问到很多有意思的东西。

不过这波也不亏，H把自己脸埋起来的时候和T在听到采访结束时以为没人看到实际上十分明显的松了一口气的时候，都超级可爱。

两年以后的春天，又是一场久违的H和T同台竞技的比赛，我还是担任我们国家的主采访。H是冠军然后T是铜牌，我就问了H两个问题。两个问题横看竖看斜着看正着看倒着看歪脖看也和T没有什么特别直接的关系，这位大佬优秀，回答第一个问题夸T，夸着夸着把第二个问题给忘了。

我给你们说我当时心如止水。

个P。

后来我发现，从H嘴里听到夸T的话其实很平常，基本随便问到点什么他总能说到T那里去。然后从T嘴里听到H也蛮正常的，H是T的偶像，T的名言有“我从小就喜欢H”“国外选手里我和H关系最好”等等。

他们就这么互相夸赞关系亲密直到几年前双双退役。

然后，几个星期前。

补充一点东西吧，对下文有帮助。H姓H名Y，T姓J名B。他俩虽然退役了，可是玩心还在，听我的樱花好闺蜜（她是樱花那个项目的随队记者）说，他俩经常去项目的场馆玩，就是伪装得很好大多数时候路人都认不出来。

我的妹妹高中毕业之后去樱花旅行归来，我就问她有没有在哪些场馆偶遇H，我还问了她：“H还好么？”我叫的是H的姓，结果我妹妹一脸懵逼地问我：“我偶遇到两个H，你说哪个呀？”

然后轮到我懵逼了。

后来经过一番解释我知道了。有一次H和T出席活动，他半开玩笑介绍T的时候说的是“这是我丈夫B.H.”，然后T虽然是呛了一句那你怎么不叫Y.J.但是居然也没有反驳，然后我妹妹这傻孩子就懵了。

行吧。夫夫，夫夫。

完犊子，彻底跑题。不过没关系的吧，相信大家看出我问错问题的心酸了。

爱你们！

\---

以上是我的翻译。另下附原文截图，有兴趣的朋友们可以看看，真不是我故意逗比的，我朋友的英语本身就很逗。

1,843 赞

热门评论  
AUV 评论回复  
哈哈哈哈哈哈“我明明是在问你结果你整天说T那我为什么要问你”的既视感  
米国妹子和答主都好可爱的既视感  
皮皮虾我们走 回复  
她确实很可爱  
我不是，我英俊帅气英姿飒爽  
>>显示全部回复<<

交际花 评论回复  
哟呵这一听就知道是那谁和那谁  
居然已经出名到米国去了  
@甜甜吃柚子 @我爱甜甜甜甜爱我 你俩看看你们给外国友人留下的形象  
甜甜吃柚子 回复  
不关我事，有事找我先生  
交际花 回复  
……看我便秘的表情。你以前可没这么腻乎。  
甜甜吃柚子 回复  
@我爱甜甜甜甜爱我 你你你明明有账号为什么用我的来交际花这里丢人现眼！！我不要叫你先生！！  
我爱甜甜甜甜爱我 回复  
嘤  
甜甜吃柚子 回复  
我一拳就是一个嘤嘤怪  
交际花 回复  
过分了啊二位，别在我这明撕暗秀行么  
unoUNO 回复  
吃瓜看戏.jpg  
>>显示全部回复<<

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *感谢阅读  
> *不定期更新

**Author's Note:**

> *感谢阅读  
> *不定期掉落续集


End file.
